


got me hypnotized (so mesmerized)

by bail



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossdressing, Hazing, Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bail/pseuds/bail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cook isn't normally one to care about what goes on during pledge week, however, that changes when he sees David Archuleta wearing a skirt. College!AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	got me hypnotized (so mesmerized)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aohatsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** David Cook, David Archuleta and et al. belong to themselves. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **A/N:** Thanks to [aohatsu](http://aohatsu.livejournal.com/) and [yehwellwhatever](http://yehwellwhatever.livejournal.com/) for beta'ing for me and [yehwellwhatever](http://yehwellwhatever.livejournal.com/) for helping me with the summary and title! This fic is dedicated to [aohatsu](http://aohatsu.livejournal.com/) who wanted a cookleta college crossdressing fic for her birthday. Like always, I'm terribly late, but I guess better late than never, right? The story can also be read at my [fic journal](http://bail.livejournal.com/8696.html) over at livejournal.

Dave glances at Archuleta, watching as the dark-haired boy keeps trying to pull down the back of his skirt, whenever Johns has him bend over to pick up something that one of the fraternity brothers has thrown. Dave has to admit that he throws a bit more stuff in Archuleta's direction than any of the other pledges, but he only does it so he can watch that mesmerizing blush that seems to creep up from deep underneath the flimsy blouse that Archuleta’s wearing. Dave’s fairly certain that the blouse belongs to Brooke White, from their sister sorority. He vaguely recalls having seen her wearing it last week… or maybe it was the week before. Point is, the blouse definitely belongs to Brooke.

That just makes Archuleta even more interesting to Dave than before. Everyone knows Brooke dislikes when the brothers make their pledges do outrages things, and that she always refuses to help out the pledges in situations like these. She must like Archuleta, or she would never let him borrow a piece of her clothing despite of that.

He can’t help but wonder if it is Brooke who’s done the kid’s make-up as well or if Carly, Johns’ girlfriend, is the one who’s applied it. Cheeks perfectly rouged, eyelashes curled and dark, and lips a dark red; definitely Carly, Dave thinks. Some of the other pledges are wearing make-up too, but theirs isn’t as beautifully applied as Archuleta’s.

“What’s his deal?” asks Dave, jabbing his elbow into Johns’ side a couple of times until John turns. Johns looks at Dave, confused. Dave nods in Archuleta’s direction.

“Archuleta?” asks Johns, smirking like he knows a secret. Well, fuck that. Dave is too intrigued by the freshman to care about Johns’ look of pure superiority.

“Yes,” he says, simply and quickly, arms crossing over his chest. He does his best to give his ‘I do not care’ look when Johns’ smile widens. He turns away and watches as Yeager throws a ball that rolls under one of the chairs in the other end of the room. Archuleta is definitely the pledge closest to it, but Dave sees that Archuleta pretends not to notice it. It’s quite obvious in the way his eyes flicker towards the chair and then back to Yeager. Dave is tempted to rat him out; tempted to demand that Archuleta be the one to bend down and get it, if only to get one more glance under the skirt, which suits Archuleta’s tanned legs far better than it should.

Dave clears his throat, half listening to Johns, as he explains that Archuleta is a freshman from Utah and studies Business Administration, while trying to catch Archuleta’s gaze. Finally, _finally_ , he catches the freshman’s eyes and he can’t help but smile at the blush that spreads higher across Archuleta's cheeks as he smiles back, looking nervous and very embarrassed. Dave tilts his head to the side, watching, daring Archuleta not to go down on his knees and get the stupid ball. His smile widens when Archuleta responds with a defiant lift of his head, blush still very much there but the eyes are not giving an inch. Finally, Noriega (who looks like he actually _likes_ wearing the woman’s clothing that he’s managed to get his hands on) falls down on his knees and retrieves the ball.

“Mate?” asks Johns. “Stop drooling, would you? Looks absolutely ridiculous. Like a fucking high school girl with a crush.”

Dave ignores his friend, until Johns nudges his side that is, because then Dave turns to glare at him instead. Johns raises an eyebrow, obviously amused, in return.

"What?" he asks, forcing himself not to look back at Archuleta but instead continue to look at Johns, that smug bastard who looks far too amused by this entire thing.

"Nothing," says Johns, and looks away, back to the pledges that have finally finished picking up the things that were being thrown by the brothers. The floor looks clean now – well, sort of clean. Dave can see smudges of dirt and dried beer stains from their party last night and – what the actual fuck – that definitely looks like a half-eaten slice of pizza that he can spot underneath the couch. 

Johns clears his throat next to him, and Dave wonders for the nth time why they all decided back in the day that Johns would be the best pledge master. He’s fairly sure that Johns must have drugged him along with the other brothers. The entire voting session seems a bit hazy in his mind. Or maybe the haziness is due to the beers mixed with vodka that Johns had suddenly pulled out before the voting.

"You have all been assigned a big brother, please go over to him," says Johns, lifting his hands in an attempt to get the attentions of all the brothers and pledges alike.

Dave watches as Archuleta, with flushed cheeks, goes over to Yeager. He swallows the bitter taste of jealousy in his mouth. Earlier, when they’d divided the pledges amongst the brothers, he hadn't cared one bit which pledge he'd get, as he’d barely had a chance to look at them. But now? Now he wishes that he had gotten Archuleta instead of Hernandez, who coincidentally, is also named David.

"I got the wrong David," he says quickly. Johns looks at him, the corner of his eyes wrinkling with delight.

"Oh you did, did you mate?" he asks, throwing his arm around Dave’s shoulder, pulling him close.

Dave scowls and nods curtly.

"I’m not so sur-"

"Oh screw you, Johns," he hisses, shrugging Johns arm off his shoulder, and Johns quickly closes his mouth, smirking.

"Fine then,” says Johns and gestures with his hand to Yeager that the two Davids should exchange place.

Yeager pushes Archuleta forth, and Hernandez gives Dave one final look before moving to stand next to Yeager. Dave watches as Archuleta walks across the floor with his head bowed, hands desperately tugging at the hem of the skirt as he moves swiftly, apparently not too keen on being the centre of attention.

"Satisfied?" Johns asks, grinning.

_Yes_ , Dave thinks, when Archuleta appears next to him. Dave offers Johns a rude gesture with his left hand while placing his right on Archuleta’s shoulder. It takes a second, but suddenly Dave can feel Archuleta relax under his hand. He’s tempted to touch the bared skin right below the neck; tempted to run his fingers up and down, and dig his fingers into the yielding, tanned flesh. He doesn’t though. Instead, he gives one reassuring squeeze before he lets his hand drop down along his side again. Archuleta looks up at him under those long, dark eyelashes, and Dave is suddenly left breathless.

“Alright, alright,” Johns says, from across the room, cutting the moment short with his Aussie accent. “Last challenge, kids, and then we will see if you have what it takes to become men. This means…”

Dave, along with several of the other brothers, rolls his eyes at the comment. Still, they know better than to interrupt Johns once he’s started on his ‘to become men’ speech. He’s been practicing it for days now, and Dave is certain that he’s heard it at least ten times, if not more, already.

Archuleta shifts next to him, and for a brief moment Dave can feel the warmth of Archuleta’s body, as the freshman seems to be leaning into Dave’s side.

Daring, Dave takes a small step closer. Archuleta stays put, and Dave can feel the warmth of their touching bodies intensify. He slowly lifts his hand, running his fingers through his hair for a couple of silent moments as Johns drones on about what a true man is, before letting his hand fall back down again. This time so close, that the tips of his fingers gently touch the side of Archuleta’s thigh.

Archuleta shivers and Dave can’t help but feel proud, his chest filling with glee.

“Okay, everyone, grab your pledge and let’s go,” Johns says, as he wraps up the speech.

Dave places his hand on Archuleta’s shoulder once more, holding him back when the freshman starts to walk towards the door like the other pledges and their brothers.

“We don’t have to,” Dave says. Archuleta looks up at him, tongue darting out to wet his bottom lip, the red lipstick even more vivid when wet. Dave watches, mesmerized at the sight.

“Um,” Archuleta says, lowering his eyes, cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

“I mean. We can just stay here if you want?” He’s never felt this nervous before in his life. Or aroused. Archuleta seems to have a strange effect on him that he can't explain, though he definitely doesn’t mind one bit.

“But what about the last challenge?” Archuleta asks, his nose wrinkling in confusion, which makes him look utterly endearing.

“You could go do the challenge with the other pledges. Or we could have our own… fun here, while the others are gone.” He worries for a moment that he’s overstepped a boundary, because Archuleta blushes a deeper red than before and looks like he’s not sure if he should stay or run, but then he feels the dark-haired man lean against him, silently agreeing.

“It’s up to you, though, you know that right?” says Dave, making sure that Archuleta understands that there’s no pressure; understands that if he’d rather run off with the other pledges and do the challenge that Johns has set up for them, then he can do that and Dave won’t hold any grudges against him.

“I know,” whispers Archuleta, “I want to stay here… with you, I mean. Is that okay?” Archuleta sounds so shy and adorable and…

Dave’s breath hitches deep in his throat. Fuck yes.

“You guys coming?” Johns asks, standing in the doorway, looking back over his shoulder at them. Dave curses silently, trying to mentally make Johns to disappear. Archuleta takes a step back and scratches the back of his neck nervously.

“Nah, we’re staying behind,” Dave answers, looking at Johns, daring him to be smart mouthed like Dave knows he wants to.

“So, you’re _coming_ then,” Johns says, lifting his eyebrows suggestively.

“Um,” Archuleta says.

“Fuck off,” Dave says. He walks over to Johns, leaning close to whisper, “and give them the long route, yeah?”

Johns rolls his eyes but nods nonetheless. “Aye, aye captain,” he says, smirking. Dave closes the door.

“You still, uh, still want to stay here. With me?” he asks Archuleta, who’s gone insanely quiet. “I mean, it’s not too late if you want to go with the others.”

“No, um,” Archuleta says, taking a step closer to Dave, looking everywhere in the room but at Dave.

“Archuleta – _Archie_ – look at me.” Dave wants to be sure that they both want this, wants to be sure that Archie’s on the same page as he is.

He can’t help but wonder when Archuleta became Archie to him, but the name suits the freshman. Archuleta is too much of a mouthful to say each time; David is too weird as that’s his own first name, but Archie. The name fits the younger man and Dave likes the way it rolls off his tongue. He says it again, this time whispering it, “Archie.”

Archuleta seems to like it too, because when he looks up at Dave, his expression is dazed and pleased.

The front door closes loudly and Dave’s ears strain to make sure that they’re the only ones left in the fraternity house. Archie seems to be listening, too, eyes wide and mouth slightly parted as he looks around the room. Dave momentarily forgets all about listening for other people and instead watches Archie.

He takes a step forward, placing a hand square on Archie’s chest and pushes him up against the wall, enjoying the small gasp that escapes Archie’s lips. He grins, hand cupping Archie’s cheek, loving the way that the younger boy seems to blush under his gaze.

"I like that skirt," he says as he trails his fingers down along the skirt, toying with the hem for a couple of long seconds before he pushes the fabric up. Archie’s skin feels hot under his fingers when he finally touches Archie’s thigh. Archie whimpers prettily and Dave lets his nails scrape against the skin in response. A small moan escapes Archie’s lips, startling them both, and Dave automatically pulls his hand back, the skirt falling back down in the process. For a silent moment he doesn’t know what to do with his hand, but then Archie looks up at him and Dave finally places it on the wall right next to Archie’s head as he leans in closer.

“Um, oh _gosh_ ,” Archie whispers. He sounds as out of breath as Dave feels right now.

He wants nothing more than to kiss Archie, steal his breath away and make him his, like he’s wanted to ever since he first laid eyes upon Archie earlier today, but he doesn’t. He wants Archie to want it as much as he does, wants Archie to be sure.

“Cook?” Archie asks, and Dave forces his eyes away from the red, full lips and looks into the eyes instead. Beautiful eyes, framed by mascara and up close Dave can see a thin line of dark eyeliner.

“Yes?” he says back, smiling softly.

“Um, I’d like, um, oh gosh, if you, um.”

Dave reaches out with the free hand, petting Archie’s waist gently, fingers twisting in the flimsy fabric of the blouse.

“Yes?” he says again, letting his fingers slip under the material to touch Archie’s side. The younger man squirms but doesn’t try to move away. Dave smiles as his nails first scrape against the soft skin and then runs along the same path with the tips of his fingers – like he’s trying to soothe the, without doubt, red welts that have shown up. Fuck, he wants to just rip that blouse off completely.

“If you, um, if you kiss me. I mean, oh my heck. I’d like that.”

“You want me to kiss you?” Dave asks, smirking, leaning down until his lips are less than an inch from Archie’s, his fingers stopping with their exploration of Archie’s waist and stomach. Taut muscles move under his fingers and he feels rather than sees that Archie is holding his breath as he ponders Dave’s response.

“Oh yes,” Archie whispers, softly, timidly, sounding utterly surprised like he hadn’t expected Dave to just blurt it out like that.

Without leaning back, Dave’s fingers slip out from under the blouse and his rough, calloused hands caress Archie’s arms until he reaches two smaller and softer hands. His fingers curl around the wrist of both of them, momentarily testing Archie’s reaction to not being able to move his arms.

“Oh,” says Archie as his body arches towards Dave, and judging from the reaction from under the skirt, Dave is pretty certain that Archie definitely doesn’t mind being held like this.

He lifts Archie’s arms over the freshman’s head, using one hand to hold both arms in place. Archie sighs and shows no signs that Dave needs to stop, so Dave edges on, using his now free hand to cup the back of Archie’s head with it and pulls the younger man closer.

Archie has to tilt his head up and Dave has to lean down a bit, but when their lips touch, none of that matters. When Archie’s soft, obviously inexperienced, but very eager lips touch Dave’s own, Dave can’t help but groan. His tongue swipes out and traces along the seam of Archie’s mouth, silently begging for entrance, which Archie slowly but surely gives him.

“Fuck,” he breathes into Archie’s mouth, licking his way inside, tasting Archie.

Archie has very little leverage with his hands held up against the wall like that, but the freshman doesn’t even seem to notice the situation he has gotten himself into. Dave grins into the kiss and Archie moans in return.

“Cook,” Archie whines, arching against Dave’s body. Dave presses a thigh between Archie’s, the skirt rising dangerously high when he does so. Dave breaks away from Archie’s lips and looks down.

“Fuck,” he groans, as he takes in Archie’s body, all taut muscles and gorgeous under his stare.

“Please,” Archie whispers, blushing. “ _Please_ , Cook.” He pants.

Dave swoops in and kisses Archie again, this time almost sucking the breath out of him. He can feel Archie against his leg; feel the hardness that keeps on getting harder under the skirt. He feels like bursting himself, which is quite embarrassing. He hasn’t come in his pants since he was fourteen.

“I need,” Archie gasps, “Cook, I need—”

Dave presses his thigh harder against Archie’s groin, kissing his way down the smooth neck. Archie leaves openmouthed kisses against Dave’s forehead and cheek, like he wants to kiss but has forgotten how to do it.

“Oh,” Archie says. “Oh, oh, _oh_.”

Dave feels something wet against his legs and an instant later he follows Archie’s lead and comes in his pants.

“Fuck,” he says again, voice broken.

He lets go of Archie’s wrists, slowly massaging the bruised wrists when Archie holds them between their bodies. Dave still has a leg between Archie’s, and the skirt is now pushed up high enough that Dave can see the edge of Archie’s boxers underneath.

“That was—” He laughs, kissing Archie’s lips again, apparently catching he freshman off guard, because Archie quickly braces his hands against Dave’s shoulders. For a second, it feels like he’s about to push Dave away, but then Archie relaxes against Dave and gentle fingers travel up to touch Dave’s face.

“Um,” Archie says, when they break away for air.

“Amazing. That was amazing,” Dave says, looking into Archie eyes, smiling widely.

“I think I ruined Brooke’s skirt,” Archie says and looks down.

“Yeah,” Dave says, looking down at the wet spot on the skirt. “Nothing we can’t wash though.” Archie looks up quickly, eyes wide and so fucking innocent.

“We?” he asks, sounding so surprised that Dave’s heart skips a beat.

“Yeah,” he says, shrugging. He doesn’t want to sound like he’s too clingy or something, in case Archie’s not interested in a repeat performance.

“I’d, um, I’d like that.”

“Yeah?” he asks, needing to be sure.

“Um, gosh. Yes, definitely,” Archie says, sounding so sweet and perfect and Dave could just kiss him. So he does. This time slower and sweeter, taking his time, sucking in Archie’s breath every time Archie’s breath hitches in his throat.

“You know,” he says, pulling slightly away. Archie looks expectantly at him from underneath his mascara-covered eyelashes. Dave smiles, hand automatically going up to rub away the smudges of red lipstick that has been smeared around Archie’s mouth. He wonders if he looks just as thoroughly kissed as Archie does. “Maybe we could do this again. Before we wash the clothes I mean.”

Archie looks confused for a split second, then his eyes light up and a soft giggle escapes his lips. It’s the most endearing sound Dave has ever heard.

“I don’t think I could do _this_ again,” Archie says, hands moving down to straighten his clothes, fingers pulling at the hem of the skirt before arranging the blouse like it’s supposed to be.

“Huh,” Dave says, surprised at how disappointed he feels.

“Maybe we could try lying down on a bed instead?”

“Oh fuck yes,” Dave says, grinning. He’s tempted to get things started right here, but without looking at the clock he knows that they don’t have time before the brothers returns with the other pledges.

“Let’s move it to my room, yeah?” he suggests. In return, Archie just smiles and nods. Then, slowly and hesitantly the freshman reaches out to touch Dave’s hand. Without even thinking about it, Dave takes the hand and entwines their fingers together. Archie’s smaller hand fits perfectly in his own.

Slowly, he leads Archie to his room upstairs. It’s an average sized room, big enough for a bed, a desk with a laptop on it and whatever else he has managed to get during his time here. It’s almost the same size as the doubles on the floor below, which is where the pledges will be sleeping once they have been accepted into the house.

He sits down on the bed, pulling Archie closer. Archie seems to catch on and the freshman sits in his lap, a knee on each side of Dave as he presses close. Dave can feel the wet spot on the skirt against the lower part of his stomach and wonders if Archie can feel the wet spot in his pants as well.

“Hi,” Archie says, hands framing Dave’s face.

“Hey,” Dave whispers back, though he has no idea why he’s even whispering.

Archie leans closer and softly kisses Dave on the jaw, then the cheek, back to the jaw, until finally he kisses Dave on the lips. It’s a sweet kiss, affectionate, _intimate_ , and Dave feels himself melt under it. His hands go up to rest on Archie’s waist for a few seconds, before using this new position of his hands to pulls Archie closer.

As they kiss, Dave can hear the brothers returning with the pledges in tow. He can vaguely hear Johns saying something to them. Then the noise comes closer and Dave realizes that he probably forgot to lock the door.

Archie looks worriedly at him and Dave holds his gaze as they listen to the noise of the brothers outside the door. No one enters though and a couple of minutes later the hallway sounds empty again.

“Come on,” Dave says, and edges back on the bed, pulling Archie with him. The skirt rises up high in the process and Dave reaches out to tug at the fabric.

“Cook,” Archie says, sounding out of breath, yet he still smiles knowingly at Dave’s actions.

“Lose the boxers underneath,” he says.

“Only if you take off your pants,” Archie says shyly, flushing red with excitement.

“Oh, I’ll even take off my shirt,” Dave promises, and winks.

Archie moves back, and Dave quickly moves off the bed to take his clothes off. With his pants and shirt finally out of the way, he watches as Archie tries to pull off his boxers without accidentally pulling down the skirt as well.

“Let me help,” Dave says, and reaches under the skirt, fingers touching the skin just above the waistband of the boxers gently before using his fingers to pull down the white boxers, leaving Archie with only the skirt and the blouse on.

He guides Archie down on the bed again, this time with his back on the covers, and leans over Archie’s pliant body where he helps arrange the clothes and then kisses his way down, down, down.

“Cook.” Archie squirms under him, grinning as Dave places kisses on top of the clothes all the way down to the edge of the skirt where he stops.

“Lie down and relax,” he says, and disappears under the fabric, kissing his way up Archie’s thighs, first the right and then the left. Archie stops squirming and Dave can hear his heavy breathing. Slowly, with the use of his mouth and hands, he takes Archie apart, piece by piece, again and again and _again_.

\- - -

Dave awakens to a rapid knock on the door. He looks up as Johns pushes his head in through the door opening.

“So?” Johns asks, smirking, eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

“Get out,” he says.

Archie stirs besides him and Dave pulls the warm body closer, snuggling in.

“So, he’s staying?” Johns asks.

Dave rises up on his elbow and looks down at Archie.

“Definitely staying, yes,” he says without hesitation, and gives Johns his best ‘get-out-or-I’ll-kill-you’ look.

“Great, the pledges have to meet in the living room at two pm, so be sure your guy is down downstairs by then. Wearing his normal clothes of course,” Johns says, winking.

Dave grabs the nearest item from his table, a notebook, and throws it in Johns’ direction. Johns laughs and closes the door, though not before he has repeated the time.

Dave looks at the clock. They still have four hours.

“Hi,” Archie says, sounding shy, as he looks up at Dave, who happens to still be towering over the freshman.

“Hey,” he replies, and leans down to kiss the soft lips, continuing his exploration of the soft lips from last night.

When Archie and Dave finally make it downstairs, it’s a minute past two and Archie is wearing some of Dave’s clothes. Johns just shakes his head, and Dave pulls the dark-haired man closer in return, smiling. Archie leans back against Dave’s chest, humming softly under Dave’s touch.

_fin._


End file.
